


Make up sex

by maknaemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Barebacking, Can be triggering for some people, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its not rape, Light Angst, M/M, May seem non-consent, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, but actually isn't, but some people think its rape, no preparation, so i just put it in as a warning, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: Jisung and his boyfriend Minho were in a fight.Hyunjin had his ways to help Jisung solve his ''issue''Guess what? Shit actually worked.





	Make up sex

A/n:

Some people felt uncomfortable while reading this fic, and I feel really sad about that. I didn't t mean to make them uncomfortable. I just want to warn a few things before you read this:  
-Minho and jisung love each other, and Minho enjoyed the sex. It's no rape  
-the sex is rough and has no preparation, but Minho is okay with this. So only continue to read this if you're okay with really rough sex  
-they are boyfriends and love each other.

Jisung and his boyfriend Minho were in a fight. They had an argument yesterday, because Minho was out all night and Jisung knew his boyfriend could be a hoe at times. So he was basically jealous, and didn't know how to express that. So he got angry at Minho last night, and now they're in a fight. Jisung hated fights with his boyfriend, and he never really knew how to solve them. Because his boyfriend was always so complicated, and didn't want to listen to him. So he decided he had to ask advice from his friends.

He went over to Bang Chan. "Chan.. I'm in a fight with Minho." Jisung sighed as he leaned his head in his hand palm. Bang Chan glanced at his sulky friend. "Again? What about?" Jisung shrugged his shoulders. "I got angry at him for staying out too late, he just makes me worried and doesn't want to listen to me, and I'm so done." Bang Chan hummed, thinking deeply. "Well, I always try to talk it out. But if Minho doesn't want to listen, I really wouldn't know what you should do. I'm sorry Jisung." Jisung sighed, and flinched as suddenly Hyunjin, Felix and Changbin walked in. "Oh hey Jisung! We're picking Bang Chan up, because we're about to go in town, wanna come?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung shook his head. "No, sorry Hyunjin. I'm not really in the mood." Felix sat down next to Jisung, wrapping an arm around his friend. "What's wrong?" Felix asked. Jisung sighed. "He's in a fight.. . Again. With Minho." Changbin tsk't, and Felix gave him a warning glare. "I don't know how to solve it, whenever I talk with him, he never wants to listen." Jisung sighed, feeling helpless. Burying his face in his hand palms. Hyunjin suddenly smirked, as he got on an idea. "Just pound him into the bed." The latter suddenly broke the silence. Jisung looked up at him. "W-what?" Hyunjin sighed. "I mean, you're boyfriends, I think make-up sex is the best solution for this problem." Hyunjin continued smirking. Changbin smirked too. "Yeah, it's great." Felix almost choked on his drink he just got from Bang Chan. Jisung spared his younger friend a weird glance before looking back at Hyunjin. "No no no. You're not talking Jisung into your kinky shit." Bang Chan said. Jisung sighed. "It could work though. Maybe I'll get in his mind with sex, maybe he'll listen to me then." Hyunjin and Changbin smirked. "That's my boy." Bot of them mumbled. Jisung stood up and rushed over to the door. The other four stared at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" Bang Chan yelled. "I'm going to fuck someone's brains out!" Jisung yelled back, before slamming the door closed. "Damn." Changbin mumbled before sipping on his drink. Hyunjin and Changbin didn't dare to face Bang Chan at the moment.

Jisung walked into his shared apartment with Minho. He knocked on the bedroom door. "Hm." The boy from the other side of the door answered. Still sounding really annoyed. Jisung opened the door, and saw his boyfriend laying on their bed, just playing with his phone. Not paying any attention to the older. Jisung sighed. "Minho..." No response. He felt himself becoming angry again. Adrenaline rushing through his veins. He clenched his fists as he walked over to the bed. Jumping on it and turning his boyfriend over harshly, making him lay on his back. Minho dropped his phone to the floor in surprise as his boyfriend held him down. "Jisung! What the hell!?" Minho yelled. Jisung muted his voice down as he placed his lips roughly against Minho's. The kiss not passionate or gentle, but filthy and messy. Their lips moving sloppily, though Minho tried to reject the kiss at first, he just couldn't stop it. Jisung moving against the older with so much force. Jisung whined. Jisung grabbed Minho's crotch, in which Minho moaned in response. Jisung took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, their tongues colliding as their lips kept moving together sloppily. Minho moaned through the kiss, as he bucked his hips up slowly. Grinding against Jisung's crotch. Jisung groaned and pushed Minho's hips down. Staring his boyfriend sternly in the eyes. "I'm still mad at you Minho. God, so fucking mad. I'm going to wreck you so bad, slut. You're mine and mine only. Remember?" Jisung groaned. Minho nodded lazily, and was about to rut his hips upwards again, until Jisung stopped him harshly. "Use your words slut. You remember the sentence right?" Minho breathed out heavily at Jisung's strong grip on his waist. "Y-yes daddy. I'm only yours. Your filthy slut, your whore. I only want daddy's cock. God, wreck me." Minho groaned. Jisung smirked, pleased with his boyfriend. "Good boy." He mumbled as he placed his lips back against Minho's soft pillow lips. Biting on his bottom lip, drawing a lewd long moan from the older's mouth. Jisung broke the kiss and pulled away from Minho. He opened his pants and slid them off to his ankles. Pulling his boxers down as well, his hard erected cock finally springing free. ''Come here slut. It's time to wreck your face and that fucking mouth of yours. It pisses me off so much.'' Jisung hissed underneath his breath. Minho crawled over towards the younger, feeling too scared to refuse him in the first place. And he was hungry for his daddy's already throbbing cock. He licked his lips as he got closer, grabbing Jisung's thighs, looking for support, as he grabbed the base of his cock with his other hand. Jisung groaned as he watched his boyfriend do the action. Stroking his dick painfully slow up and down, his plush lips pressing against the head. Swirling his tongue around the tip and pushing against the slit teasingly. Jisung groaned, he needed more, as he felt Minho's warm tongue on his dick. He grabbed Minho's hair harshly and pulled it back. Minho's surprised yelp quickly turned into a moan, as the younger manhandled him. ''Such an annoying slut huh. If you keep teasing me like that, I'll have to punish you baby boy.'' Jisung warned. Minho gulped. Jisung had punished his baby before, and even though Minho was a moaning mess during that, he regretted it so much the next morning. Jisung's hands were still to be seen on his ass cheeks. Jisung yanked Minho's face closer towards his cock, pushing himself inside. Minho tried his best not to gag, as Jisung started to thrust in an out roughly. Fucking Minho's mouth. Minho moaned around his cock, sending shivers through Jisung's body. Jisung groaned, bucking his hips forward harsher, hitting the back of Minho's throat, as his fingers were still tightly tangled in the older's hair. Minho's own dick started to become harder and harder by the time as well. Jisung's moans and groans going straight to his dick. The pants tightening as he continued to swirl his tongue around Jisung's base, while the older continued to fuck his face roughly. ''F-fuck. Going to come baby boy.'' Jisung groaned, as his thrusts became more irregular, and his breath faster. He slammed in once more, hitting Minho's throat harshly, making the older gag around his cock. Jisung couldn't help but come at the sight. Minho's innocent yet slutty face filled with his cock, his dark locks stick to his sweaty forehead, his puffy full cheeks flushed red, and teary eyes staring up at him as his long lashes fluttered up. Jisung came into Minho's mouth, Minho felt his boyfriend's warm cum fill him up. Jisung crouched down in front of the older and stared at him sternly. ''Swallow it baby. All of it.'' And Minho did as he was told, swallowing every last drop. Jisung smiled at his boyfriend, squishing his cheeks and kissing him gently. ''Good boy. I'm so proud.'' Jisung whispered. Minho couldn't help but groan at the small praise, his dick twitching in his tight pants.

Minho had to take action, had to feel some friction. He wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck, making the younger surprised. And lifted himself up. Rubbing his clothed erected cock against Jisung's thigh. Jisung smirked, as he heard Minho's small pants and groans next to his ear. ''Good baby's ask their daddy when they want something. Even cock sluts like you need to ask and be a good boy. Remember you don't want to get punished right?'' Jisung whispered. Minho shook his head, but continued to rut his hips up against Jisung's thigh. Too caught up in the action, not really listening to whatever his boyfriend was telling him. Jisung became pissed, as he was already angry at Minho. And he wasn't talking, AGAIN. And he knew his baby was being bad, and he knew he had to punish him. And that's exactly what happened. Jisung sighed. ''Such a dumb baby.'' Before he lifted Minho up, making the older older yelp, and threw him onto the bed harshly. He walked over to Minho, who was really confused. And pulled Minho's hoodie, signing him to take it off. Minho pulled his hoodie off quickly. Jisung pulled Minho's legs towards him, the boy fell onto his stomach, as Jisung started to pull his sweatpants off. They were already wet from Minho's dripping cock, and Jisung smirked softly as he noticed it. Pulling Minho's boxer's off as well. Minho's bare ass and dripping cock on full display for his boyfriend, as he steadied on all fours. Minho whined as the cold air hit his bare skin, he wiggled his ass, trying to get Jisung's attention. Jisung threw his hoodie off ass well, sitting behind Minho, and spreading his legs. Squeezing the older's strong thighs in admiration. Minho moaned softly, as Jisung massaged the strong muscles. ''P-pfease d-daddy, just fuck mwe.'' Minho moaned. Jisung leaned forward and grabbed Minho's hair harshly, pulling on it, yanking it back. Minho whined loudly. ''Do you really think you deserve that, slut? Not willing to talk to your daddy the whole time. Such a bad slut. I think I have to punish you, baby.'' Minho's body shivered as Jisung leaned in next to his ear, nibbling on it softly, licking his shell. Jisung smirked, as he leaned back, grabbing Minho's waist with one hand, keeping him in position, and raising his other hand. Minho buried his face into the pillow already, biting his lip and preparing for what was about to come. Jisung slapped Minho's ass harshly, watching his curved ass jiggle in admiration, as a red mark slowly started to form. Minho's body jolted forward at the extreme force from the move. A loud scream followed by a lewd moan, made Jisung's dick rock hard again. He slapped Minho's ass again. Minho choked out a moan, as his body was jerked forward again. He grabbed the sheets, looking for support. Drool was already dripping on the pillow, as Jisung slapped him again. And again. Until Minho wasn't able to breathe anymore. The force of Jisung's hand leaving his thighs and legs trembling, his cock dripping with pre cum and his ass red as he choked out one last moan. Minho breathed heavily, as his punishment seemed to be over. Though, not all of it was over yet, Jisung was still angry at his boyfriend, and the spanking made him only more worked up. Adrenaline flowing through his body. Minho didn't even notice it when his boyfriend walked away to grab something. Maybe he did notice, but he just thought it would be for lube, like always. Little did he know he was so wrong...

Jisung came back, placing himself behind Minho's ass. Spreading his ass cheeks and pushing something inside harshly. Without a warning. Minho moaned loudly, his whole body jerked forward, trying to pull away from whatever Jisung had pushed inside him. Minho turned his face, glancing at Jisung. Who smirked at him, with lust filled dark eyes. Minho moaned even higher, as he noticed how Jisung played with a remote. His boyfriend had probably pushed the cold metal of a vibrator up inside his ass. The stretch making Minho mewl, as it was without lube or preparation. And he started to feel that his boyfriend really was angry at him. Minho moaned and whined as Jisung turned the level of the toy on higher, pushing it in and out of his boyfriend slowly. As it was hard without lube. After some time, Minho's hole started to stretch, his entrance wet, making it easier to move the vibrator. Jisung licked his lips as he saw how Minho's stretched hole sucked the toy up like it was his own dick. The vibrations making his legs tremble in pleasure. Minho let out a high pitched moan as Jisung slammed the toy in harder, it probably vibrated against his prostate. Jisung smirked, as he pulled the toy out, and pushed it in again. Minho continued to moan grabbing the sheets. As his ass was roughly fucked by the toy. ''I-I w-want daddy's cock. P-pfease-ah-d-daddy's cock-ugh-so-ah-mwuch betterrraahhh!'' Minho managed to choke out in between the moans. Jisung sighed deeply as he turned the toy off. He was actually deep in need to fuck Minho right now. His dick throbbing and painfully hard. So he pulled the toy out. Easily this time, as Minho's hole was wet and stretched already. Jisung chuckled as he noticed Minho's already stretched walls clenched around nothing. His pink hole twitching, inviting Jisung inside. Jisung grabbed Minho's hips and leaned in to press a kiss against Minho's pink hole. Minho moaned softly, as he felt Jisung's soft lips against his entrance.

''You've been a good baby. I'll give you daddy's cock, slut.'' Jisung groaned as he pushed the head of his dick inside. Though, Minho was already stretched out by the toy, low moans slipped off his mouth, as Jisung pushed himself all the way in. His whole lenght inside. He breathed out heavily as he felt Minho's heated walls clench around him. ''So good baby. So warm inside, always so good for daddy.'' Jisung groaned. Minho moaned at that, pushing his ass back against Jisung, their thighs pressed against each other, as a sign for the older to move. Jisung didn't had to be told twice. He pulled out and rolled his hips back inside slowly. His pace moving up as Minho moaned in response. Minho's moans mixed with Jisung's, as Minho clenched around him. Jisung digged his nails into Minho's curvy waist as he went rougher. Minho's moans becoming higher as he started to hit his prostate. Jisung smirked as he started to abuse his sweet spot. Hitting it over and over again. Minho moaned loudly, pushing his ass back together with Jisung's rough thrusts. Arching his back every time Jisung slammed inside him. ''Daddy! So good! Harder daddy!" Minho moaned. Not knowing what to say, so he just moaned out Jisung's name as a mantra. ''I'm going to come! Daddy fuck! Faster!'' Minho moaned. Feeling how his stomach heated up. Jisung groaned. ''Not yet baby. Patiently wait for your daddy.'' Minho whined, as his dick was already aching, ready to lose his seed. But Jisung leaned in, squeezing his dick tightly. ''A-almost, baby.'' Jisung moaned, he started to move his hand around Minho's cock. Jerking him off, as he was about to come. Minho moaned loudly, his legs trembling as white strings of cum finally covered Jisung's hand and the sheets. Minho's delicious tight walls clenching around him, and his loud moans sent Jisung over the edge. Hitting Minho's prostate once more before a big load of cum filled the older up. Jisung breathed heavily as he held Minho's waist tightly, riding his orgasm out. He pulled his softened dick out of Minho, making way for his cum to drip out of his ass. Minho moaned, as Jisung spread his ass cheeks apart in admiration. The big load of cum slowly dripping down his thighs, as his stretched walls clenched around nothing but cum. ''Jisung. I feel disgusting.'' Minho whined, slightly annoyed as the cum leaked out off his ass.

Jisung chuckled as he grabbed his boyfriend tightly. Minho collapsed onto the bed, together with Jisung. He turned around to face his boyfriend, and Jisung peppered his face with gentle kisses, making the older blush. ''I'm sorry I was so rough, but you deserved it though.'' Jisung said. As he tangled his finger's through Minho's soft hair. Minho sighed. A small pout on his face. ''I'm sorry for coming home so late...'' Minho apologized. Jisung smiled widely. The makeup sex actually worked? Thank you Hyunjin. ''I'm sorry for getting so worked up.'' Jisung apologized, as he pecked Minho's lips gently. ''Let's clean up tomorrow.'' Jisung yawned, grabbing his boyfriend tighter, pulling him close. Minho sighed, as he still felt gross. But he was too tired to clean up now anyway. So he just fell asleep in Jisung's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> SKskssk, hope y'all liked this one!
> 
> Sorry for spelling errors!
> 
> xxxmaknaemilk <3


End file.
